Portable lights which can be manually moved and suspended about a work site to aid a user to obtain desirable lighting conditions are well known. It has been the practice to use incandescent light bulbs, suitably encased in light guards, for this purpose. Such lights are often referred to as work lights, trouble lamps, extension lights, inspection lights, and the like, and are commonly employed by mechanics and other workers who require a concentration of light in a frequently changing location. Such a work light is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,647 to Kovacik et al,
There are several drawbacks associated with the use of incandescent light bulbs in work lights. For example, incandescent lights use a relatively large amount of electrical energy as compared to other types of lights such as fluorescent lights and LED lights; become hot during operation; and are known to fail when exposed to rough service conditions.
Further, due to the relatively large amount of electrical energy consumed by incandescent lights, legislative efforts are underway to phase out the use of incandescent lights. Accordingly, incandescent work lights may become obsolete in the event incandescent light bulbs become unavailable.
It would be desirable to produce an LED conversion module for use in an incandescent work light, wherein the LED conversion module minimizes a consumption of electrical energy and facilitates conveying the work light from site to site in a portable fashion.